It Went From Red To Black Just Like That
by Little Snuggle
Summary: welp, audience of awesomeness, you have been pleased, here is poem #4 once again this has NOTHING to do with episode 26 in the anime where Crona writes a 'mystery' poem that no one knows what it says. this is simply fan-based writing that i wrote when i was bored. YOU MUST READ MY PREVIOUS POEMS BEFORE THIS! once again thank QuinnFiberotic help. please R&R, favorite, anything.


**Poem #4 WOOHOO! well whatever, if you have read my previous poems (which you MUST do, or else this won't make ANY sense, it will just be EPIC XD! no but seriously, please R&R my other ones before this one)**

**welp, here you go audience of awesomeness, my epic and sad but probably true poem.**

**please enjoy, R&R, favorite, follow, anything. Thank QuinnFiberoptic for telling me how to post things on **

**i will always say that at the begging of stories and poems and will never forget Quinn's help! *Thank You Quinn***

My heart was once red with joy happiness,  
then, the day came, it came, the black blood.  
It took me over, and turned my soul into a living hell raiser, i couldn't and can't deal with it.  
I have a double, but he's just a devil, he wants to take over my mind, the world,  
He is, madness.

I try time and time again, but he just gets stronger, and I can't control him.  
Soon he will succeed , and the world will be filled with kishins, evil.  
My name is Crona, Medusa, the snake, is my mother. Madness has won.

Ragnarok hates me, and I don't know how to deal him.

I have no friends, and I don't know how to deal with that.

People hate me, and I don't know how to deal with things like that.

People reject me, and I don't know how to deal with it.

My mother is Medusa, and I don't know why.

I kill every day, and I don't understand why.

I'm controlled I don't do my own actions,  
I'm dying every minute, every hour, every day.

I have no feelings, I have no life, I have no one, nothing.

You could say I'm in a void, but that's underestimating things.

I hate myself- what can I say? I'm Crona, son of Medusa, son of the devil.

I was just an experiment, the black blood protege.

not even my mother cared, or cares for that matter.

I wish I could die on the spot, but I sustain myself just enough to see the light of day.  
I wanna see what happens next, I hope something good will happen,  
I'm depending on faith.  
I just wish, wish something good will happen.  
I wait for the benefits that I hope will come.

I hope, it will all change, someday.

Shadows are never beloved,  
Have never been admired,  
Never felt warmth,  
Always cold, always sad,  
Always just a mere shadow, nothing more,  
but much, much less.

I rise and fall, just like the sun, but when I go down, I'm lonely,  
I feel I'm not even here, or cared for.  
I rise and fall like the moon in the sky.  
When I come up, its dark and quiet,  
like the room I was thrown in, every day, every hour, every second.

I go up, and go down, like the waves in the ocean,  
I rise and lift up my hopes and go on.  
Fall and drop everyone and everything, I go insane, and lose it all.

I get up, just to save people the trouble of trying to help me,  
but I just go right back down,  
I hate it, I hate hate hate it, I wanna die because of it.  
Who knows, maybe someday I will because of the pain …  
When my best friends are the ones who push me back and further away.

Although I'm not too sure about everything that goes on around me,  
I just go with what everyone tells me to do,  
I don't wanna displease them, and have them beat me…

Or maybe its just an illusion, and the life I live is just a lie, no, no, its not a lie, it's as real as I believe it to be, but then why all the pain? Why can't I have a normal, real, relaxed life? Instead of the horrific, deathly, sad, lonely, un-forgetting life I presume now? It just doesn't make sense, it's not logical, it's not right. I need help, not like psychiatric stuff, but I need help with my problems, my fears, my thoughts, my life…

I waited seconds, minutes, hours, days, nights, months, years, decades to be free of this putrid life, and finally, my time of waiting is over, I'm free.  
I'm free of Medusa, the horrible things that would occur in the minutes that passed, the bruises and cuts Ragnarok gave me, it was horrible, he treated me like a stress toy.  
I hate it, but he can't hurt me now, yeah maybe he can give me nosebleeds, headaches, he can stretch out my mouth and ears as much as he wants, but I know I'll always have my friends to stop him, help me, or just as little as talk to me. From what I've been through, it doesn't matter, I'm happy now, and nothing can make that change.

My heart is in warmth of joy, my mind is floating the of pure happiness. I'm quivering between the thin lines of joy and utter defeat, but I'm keeping my ground and staying sane… for the moment.

My mind is flying around, doing nothing, just enjoying the things that's happening at the moment.  
My heart is beating fast, I'm so happy to be alive today, alive this second.

My soul is no longer the desert wasteland that it once was, it's now a wonderful beach with water, a beautiful sun, everything that was once unknown to my soul, it still has some things of the past, but overall it's the greatest soul I'm ever gonna have.


End file.
